Pokkén Tournament: Wrath of Shadows
by InsomniousNights
Summary: Blitz and Vix are two young Pokémon who live in the small community of Chrom Town. One day, the town is attacked, and in the aftermath, their lives spiral into madness. They are being hunted by a group of Pokémon who wish to see humanity destroyed. If they wish to survive and save Ferrum, they must find allies to help them along the way. The very region itself is depending on them.
1. Attack on Tellur

_Krrrack! …Krrrack!_

"Alright, who am I up against next?"

In the small community known as Tellur Town a small yellow rodent, a Pikachu, stands over his defeated opponent. He has overcome the challenged surmounted by facing against a Dragonite.

He had an air of attitude around him, clearly proud of defeating the mighty dragon.

"WOOOO! Yeah! You rock, Blitz!"

He glanced over to his friend Vix, a Braixen, who was spectating his matches. He flashed a toothy grin before raising his arms to the air around him. "Please, please, calm down everyone. I know, I'm awesome." He played off the display of moxie with a quick chuckle. "No, but really, who am I facing next?" He looked around as the winds around him kicked up harshly.

Blades of grass kicked up from the ground, leaves sailed from the ground. Blitz covered his eyes from the particles of dirt and dust that flew around the air.

The winds slowed, and soon all the material dispersed to the ground. Looking at the newcomer, Blitz grinned.

"I shall be your next opponent." Said the tall green lizard in front of him, a Sceptile.

"Alrighty, what're we waiting for then?"

 _Three, two, one…_

 _FIGHT!_

Blitz quickly approached, swinging his shining, iron tail at his opponent.

The Sceptile held his neutral standing position. Blitz, sensing something was wrong, quickly spun around and went for a kick in the opposite direction.

The reptile snapped its arm into place, grabbing Blitz by the foot. He pulled him back and chucked the rodent clear across the arena. He twisted himself during his flight, letting him land relatively unharmed on his feet.

Staring at him for a second, the reptile let out a hearty laugh. "I commend you for noticing that I was going to counter-attack." He moved one arm, revealing incredibly sharpened grass blades on his arm. "However, you should have ceased attack all-together. You could have then preformed your own counter-attack from there."

Blitz was finding it hard to follow. Why was the Sceptile giving him advice in the middle of the battle? Shouldn't they be, you know, battling?

' _Whatever. It just gives me an opening to shut him up with.'_

Rushing ahead, Blitz fired out two waves of electricity. The Sceptile jumped a short distance and fired seed bullets at them, dispersing them like a light fog. As he landed, Sceptile shot his hand to the ground, deeply rooting vines under the ground. They quickly wrapped Blitz up and stabbed at him, transferring some of his energy to Sceptile. Blitz dropped to the ground, but quickly recovered. He jumped and shot out electricity to the air. Multiple, small lightning bolts struck and seared their way towards the enemy. The Sceptile jumped and conjured up a giant leaf-turned-hang glider and flew past the lightning. Blitz jumped and met his opponent in the air, surrounding both of them in an orb of electricity.

Flipping back, the Sceptile landed on his feet. Some of the leaves on his body were singed from the electricity.

Blitz kept on with his assault with confidence, jumping and intending on slamming into him. Smiling, the reptile spat out a deep purple liquid from its mouth straight into Blitz's face.

Flinching, Blitz held off on his attack just long enough for the Sceptile to slice into the air with his leaf blades, knocking Blitz even higher.

The reptile jumped and kicked Blitz down with the back of his foot.

Blitz shakily stood up, the poison that had been spat in his face was eating away at him. It felt like millions of tiny stabbings going on at once. He had to hold back the bile that rose in his throat as it burned at his insides.

"You… dirty little…" He was interrupted by an intense coughing, paining his throat incredibly. He felt light-headed and his vision hazed.

The mysterious green figure before him strode towards him before striking him harshly in the gut. Just as quickly as the punch was delivered, he was gone in a flash, appearing right under Blitz.

He fired off his tail at Blitz, which drilled at him and flew him higher up. The Sceptile readied, and then struck Blitz with another lightning-fast punch to the gut, launching the poor rodent higher still.

As Blitz fell, the Sceptile jumped and grabbed onto him. Once more, the winds around them kicked up and propelled them spinning upwards. Halting the wind, the two dove back down head-first, where Blitz was smashed into the ground.

Gasps resounded in the spectating Pokémon. Vix shifted uncomfortably as she anxiously watched the dust cloud that had been kicked up gradually disperse.

After a few, tense moments, the cloud had almost cleared up. The crowd resounded in confusion as they saw no silhouette of a Pokémon there. Sceptile observed the situation, and quickly shot out vines from his hand into the ground. They searched around, and instantly found a small, artificial cave. Reacting, Sceptile slammed the pointed end of his tail into the ground, hoping to skewer the rodent.

No luck. Retracting his tail he felt around with his vines some more. He felt digging going on… _somewhere_. The vines split up, searching around the whole arena. Strangely, the reaction weakened as the vines spread about.

It didn't take long for him to figure out what Blitz was doing. He made his vines shoot back towards him, racing at his opponent. Unfortunately for him, the vines weren't able to make it back in time.

Blitz broke free from the ground, scattering dirt and rocks everywhere. He slammed into Sceptile with Iron Tail, upper cutting the unfortunate lizard.

As he flew, Blitz quickly rubbed his red cheeks, creating friction and storing vast amounts of electricity. As Sceptile fell, Blitz jumped and grabbed onto him.

In a strange display of non-affectionate affection, Blitz rubbed his cheek against the large lizard, sending out shocks of electricity throughout his body. Blitz then kicked himself away towards the ground.

"You're too much trouble, y'know that?" He called out before electrically charging his fist.

He struck the fist into the gut of his opponent.

"ELECTRIC!"

He slammed his other fist into his face.

"WIND!"

He then struck his electrical fist into the reptile's chin.

"ARCEUS!"

The punch's friction increased intensely, the very Earth quaked from the power.

"FIIIIIIIIST!"

Blitz sent his opponent flipping into the air and crashing down into the ground.

"Nnngh… But… I poisoned you." The Sceptile said, painfully. He looked at Blitz, and noticed an opening on his right arm. A sickly redish-purple liquid oozed out from it. He chuckled while shakily standing himself back up. "I must commend you. I don't usually see such bold methods employed by my opponents."

"Heck yeah you don't! I'm one of a kind, baby!"

"I will concede defeat, for you have bested me. Thank you for the battle." He turned and walked off. The barrier around the arena deactivated, turning it into a normal area of ground.

Vix approached Blitz and the two exchanged a high-five. "Oh my gosh Blitz, that was SO cool! How you tricked him and then that _uppercut_ and just… OH MY GOSH!"

Vix had always been the excitable one compared to Blitz relatively cool-headed attitude. He responded with a small chuckle. "Yeah, well, it ain't that hard when you're like me." He grinned and brushed back his ears. Vix attempted to hide a giggle. "What're you laughin' about?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you're so cute when you act all cool."

"Hey! You and I know that I'm cool! I'm the best fighter in Tellur Town. That's gotta mean somethin' right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Bah, it ain't that big of a thing now that I think about it. You know what I need to do?"

"What's that?"

"Enter the Ferrum League! Yeah, that'll really put me on top! Defeating a buncha different Pokémon. I bet you that I can reach the top."

"Well, you gotta enter first."

"I know that, ya dummy! _When_ I enter, I'm gonna give everyone a beatin' they ain't ever gonna forget! You can count on it!"

"Well, when you do, I'll be right behind you. You can count on _that_."

The two said their goodbyes for the day. They had to get back to their trainers soon. On his own, Blitz started seriously thinking about what it would be like to win the Ferrum League. He'd get it all, "The Three F's", as he called them. Fame, fortune, and most importantly, fans. It'd be the perfect life, and he was confident that he could win. And why couldn't he? He had beaten every opponent that came his way for the past year, which has to mean something.

A sharp pain spiked in his arm. Looking down on it, he saw that the place he had cut himself at was a bit too well-cut.

' _Probably shouldn't have cut that deep. I gotta get back home.'_

Once there, his trainer noticed his cut and got to immediate medical care for him, providing needed medication and a good bandaging. He hugged Blitz and patted him on the head, telling him to be more careful in his future battles. Blitz nodded, not that he'd actually follow up on the orders.

Dinner came and went, and Blitz relaxed as he curled up on the floor of the house, next to a heater. His trainer wished him a good night and retired to his room for the night. It wasn't long for Blitz to drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

Awakening from his slumber, Blitz stretched far outwards. He smacked his lips and rubbed his nose. Looking down on his bandaged arm, he stood up and walked to the front door. Exiting through the small exit reserved for him he took a deep breath, fully alerting him once more.

He was excited for the new day. His victory against that Sceptile had invigorated him. It still meant that someone could pose a challenge to him, and he was eager to fight more. He ran towards the battle arena.

 **ARENA CLOSED  
UNDER RENOVATIONS**

There goes that plan.

He grumbled. It always ticked him off whenever the arena was closed. He was born for fighting, and being restricted from it wasn't always the best thing.

Opting to go and see what Vix was doing, he started towards her house, only to immediately remember that he woke up much, _much_ earlier than she did. Earlier than most of the humans in the town, actually.

He sat on the side of a dirt path, thinking of what he could do for the day. He soon opted to simply walk around the place. It wasn't usually his thing, but when you literally have nothing to do, what else would you pick?

The town was similar to how he always saw it. There was a three-way argument between a Magneton, Dugtrio, and Dodrio, who, almost every day without fail, would get into arguments over who could use Tri-Attack the best. One kid raced by on his bicycle, followed by his Volcarona. He had been working on hatching a few eggs for the past week, always getting up way too early and working himself to death, just to hatch a few eggs. He was a weirdo, that was for sure, always ranting on and on about "perfect IVs" or "shiny Pokémon" or something equally as ludicrous. Blitz kept on walking, pretending not to see him at all.

Feeling like he had already explored the entire town, Blitz asked a Pidgeot for the time. The bird confirmed the time to be 7 am, not even an hour had passed.

Blitz groaned. He wanted _something_ to do. The town was tranquil, and he wanted something to break that tranquility. Climbing up to the top of a house, he looked around and sat at the edge of the structure, sighing.

Even if he wanted it broken, he had to admit, the tranquility was nice in a way.

Maybe it wasn't that bad.

…

The air of peace in the town shattered as a massive quake seized the ground, followed by screams piercing the air. Everyone's heads turned towards the source. All they saw was dense black smoke rising from somewhere in the town.

Except for Blitz, whose face had contorted into utter horror.

The town was burning.

Not only that, but it wasn't an accidental fire, the town was under attack.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no!" Blitz launched into action, he ran towards the fires, warning everyone along the way of the attack.

The town spiraled into a frenzy, people and Pokémon alike ran and screamed. Word of the attacks soon spread. Houses were vacated as fast as possible.

As Blitz got closer and closer to the fires, the strewn about bodies of guardian people and Pokémon lay, lifeless. Blitz was sickened, but he pressed forward. He knew exactly who he needed to save.

His trainer and Vix.

The fires wouldn't be much of a problem for Vix, but his trainer would not fare as well. He rushed towards his home.

The smoke's density intensified, the smell of ash filled his lungs. What in the world caused these fires?

Just as he neared his house, he finally realized the massive tree that was blocking his way to it. He would have to take the long way around.

Dashing through the town, the fire filtered the sky around him, leaving the town with an evil red glow from the inside. As the fires grew in number, Blitz started to feel the very Earth itself quaking, threatening to break apart. Something was moving, and whatever it was, Blitz knew he wanted to stay as far away from it as possible.

He rushed away making his way towards the destination. His blood pumped throughout his body, rushing adrenaline to every vein. His heart was working double-time, making sure to invigorate him enough to let him reach the home.

Blitz's rush was halted immediately as the side of a house blasted open in an explosion of wood. A huge, hulking figure had jumped out.

Blitz's eyes followed the silhouette in the resulting cloud of dust. He recoiled when he was able to fully make out what was happening.

The figure was _mauling_ another, much smaller figure. It revealed huge, commanding blades on its hands and began to tear into its prey. Blitz was utterly repulsed, and he had to look away. When the brutality ended, Blitz looked up to see that the figure, still obscured by the cloud, had its head raised and seemed to be trying to find something. It froze, and turned its head in Blitz's direction.

Blitz's blood ran cold as the monster fully turned towards him. Its massive tail dragged behind it. A low, guttural growl escaped its lungs and it started lumbering towards Blitz.

Blitz's mind commanded him to run.

* * *

It felt automatic, robotic. Blitz's arms and legs seemed to move on their own as he sped away from the beast. Blitz thought he had escaped it when its monstrous roar pierced the skies. Blitz could feel the Earth shake with each step it took. Blitz's limbs started moving faster than he could have ever imagined, it almost didn't even feel like he was touching the ground anymore.

Blitz ran and ran from his pursuer. He may have been one to fight, but going up against something that had so effortlessly smashed through a wall and proceed to slaughter whatever it had captured was undoubtedly suicide.

Blitz made a turn when he realized that the stomps of his predator had ceased. Blitz wondered for a moment if he had out-ran the monster.

His hopes were dashed when a large bladed hand slashed straight through a house near him. The top half of the house was flung at him. Blitz dove and just barely dodged being crushed flat by the projectile. He got up to continue running, but was immediately halted as the very thing he tried in vain to escape from slammed into the ground in front of him.

The hunter was revealed in full. Its giant blades were a deep crimson, its jaw was defined and powerful, its chest and legs were lined with spikes, and it towered over Blitz.

It was a Garchomp.

A mega-evolved one.

He roared in Blitz's face, _screamed_ in his face. It brought down one of its blades and Blitz jumped to the side. He needed to run from it. The Garchomp wasn't too keen on letting him get away, and smashed one of his blades into the ground, spiking jagged rocks out of the ground. One slammed into Blitz's stomach, sending him flying.

It ran, creating indents in the ground with every step. Blitz rolled over and started to run once more. He wouldn't fight the thing, he couldn't.

The behemoth chased after him, getting ever so closer with each step. Jumping, it easily sailed straight over Blitz's head, and struck him with its tail. Blitz trembled as he stood up, he tried running again but one of his legs gave way right as he started, causing him to fall once more.

He jumped as the beast behind him started to walk towards him. Blitz tried desperately to get moving, but he could only very slightly drag himself through the dirt.

This was the end for Blitz. His pursuer was now standing over him, readying to slice into him at any moment. Blitz closed his eyes and prayed for it to be over.

… "PSYSHOCK!"

Multiple purple stone-like particles flew through the air together, surrounding themselves around the Garchomp. They floated aimlessly for a moment, before pointing their most sharp ends at the dragon. They flew and dug themselves into it.

The monster flinched and roared in pain, angrily stomping into the ground.

Blitz looked up and saw his savior.

"Blitz c'mon, let's get out of here!"

He took Vix's hand and she dragged him up. They ran together, with Vix supporting him for his injured leg.

"Vix, I need to get to my trainer's house."

"Why?"

"I need to save him!"

Vix's expression darkened before she looked away.

"Vix?"

"I'm not sure if he'll be alive when we get there."

"So!? I still need to try and save him! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew that I just left him to die in the fires!"

Vix sighed. She pulled out her wooden stick and used magic to elongate it. She jumped on it, pulling Blitz up as well. A fire ignited on the back side of the stick and it then soared off.

It landed a short distance later. Blitz's heart had already dropped when he saw his house, being eaten from the inside by flames. He dropped to his knees, looking at the house with horror.

He tried calling for his trainer, but no answer came.

He called again, but the fiery expanse engulfing the village swallowed his words.

He screamed for his trainer.

There was no response.

Blitz began running towards the dying house. Vix hastily casted a Light Screen in his path, preventing him from moving.

"Blitz, what the hell are you doing!?"

He stayed in silence sitting on the ground. He somberly looked down to the ground. The trainer he had lived with ever since he hatched from his egg. The trainer he loved.

He was now gone.

Blitz had never cried before, and maybe it was all the ash and smoke in the air, but nevertheless he felt the sensation of tears rolling down his face.

* * *

Vix tried to comfort him, but they needed to leave the town as fast as possible.

"Blitz, it's time to go. We need to get out of here before that monster finds us again."

Blitz breathed sharply. He sat, motionless for a few moments. He then shakily stood up.

"Yeah, yeah… Let's go."

Vix brought out her stick once more and the two boarded it. With the fire from behind it soared into the air.

They broke away from the cloud of smoke. They were finally able to breath clean air again.

Blitz looked back, and all he saw was the burning ruins of his hometown. The roads lined with bodies, the buildings destroyed or about to be consumed from the inside. He hated the sight, loathed it, but he couldn't tear his eyes away.

And maybe it was for the best, as a massive torrent of water shot into the air, extinguishing the fire on the back of the stick.

The two plummeted to the ground.

* * *

"Ugh… what was that?"

"Something shot us down."

They were recovering from their fall when they felt a familiar stomping.

Their hunter had found them again.

Panicked, the two scrambled to get up and get out as fast as they could. They would have to run on foot, as they would just be shot down by whoever had fired at them in the first place. But even then they knew they couldn't out run the monster.

It was already upon them as they stood up. He looked different now, like a regular Garchomp. He had gone back to his normal form.

For the first time, its guttural sounds formed themselves into words.

"You two won't be escaping. I've destroyed your pitiful town and I will not allow you to be the weak links!"

"You…" Blitz's body flared in anger. "You KILLED my trainer. You destroyed my home. You've killed everyone here!"

"THEY DO NOT MATTER! They never would have amounted to anything in the first place! It was necessary to eradicate this town! My lord commands it!"

"Who is this 'lord' of yours!?" Vix said, stepping in.

"I will never speak his name in the presence of such lowly beings such as yourselves! Even if I did, you won't live long enough to use it!" He slashed his arm at Vix, who quickly jumped back. Blitz responded by slashing the beast's head with Iron Tail. He was barely fazed by it and grabbed onto Blitz's tail, swinging him around and throwing him into Vix.

Vix got up and propped up a Light Screen as the dragon drew in air, breathing deeply. She had anticipated a line of flames to assault them.

Instead, the Garchomp released the fire onto his fist and slammed it into the barrier, completely shattering it and launching Vix away. He was about to deal with Blitz when he saw the rodent had dug into the ground.

"GET OUT OF THERE!" He slammed his foot into the ground with full force. The Earth began to break apart, slamming multiple rocks into Blitz.

Blitz held steadfast and jumped out of the ground and slammed into the hunter, headfirst. Blitz jumped away right as a pillar of fire spiraled towards them, engulfing the dragon. He roared in pain as his body itself was burned. Consumed by rage, the dragon ran towards the two, his body covered in flames. The two jumped out of the way as he dove for them, causing intense vibrations in the ground.

Almost immediately a massive blast of water was launched at the Garchomp, extinguishing his flames.

The perpetrator of the blasts revealed itself. It swiftly moved across the Earth as though it was walking on water. Its bright crystal shone in the light of the day as it stood beside the Garchomp, looking sharply at Blitz and Vix.

"S-Suicune!?"

Vix stepped back, fearful of the mythical Pokémon.

Blitz had heard many things about the legendary Suicune. Legends in Ferrum talked about its affinity to water, and how it saved a town from a similar fiery demise.

But here it was, standing with the monster who had laid waste to the entirety of Tellur Town.

"You two would be wise to surrender yourselves to him. You are in a battle you cannot win. It would be easier."

"Suicune, why are you helping him!? Aren't you supposed to save towns from fires!? Why are you helping this _monster_!?"

"I do not concern myself with the plights of lowly beings such as humans. Unlike the Suicune of past, I am not a protector who has sworn to defend an endangered species such as they are. If this world is to have a sustained order, humans must be eradicated. It is how our master commands it."

"But you'll be putting the entire world into chaos by killing so many people! Not just the Ferrum region, but others too!"

"As much as I bemoan repetition I will say it again to hopefully get it past your thick skull. I do not care if the humans are thrown into chaos, they are chaotic beings in and of themselves." Blitz was about to retort when the mythical beast cut him off. "I will provide no more explanations. You both are a dreadful waste of my time. Carne, I leave them to you." The Garchomp nodded as he turned and walked away.

Blitz was overcome with anger, and hadn't even realized the lightning storm he had instinctively caused. The lightning routed straight for the legendary beast, striking him upon the back. He stopped for an instant and then vanished in a cloud of mist.

Blitz and Vix looked around, worried.

"You arrogant worm!" Blitz felt two tendrils wrap around him, squeezing him as tightly as was possible, crushing his insides. He was picked up and then slammed into the bare Earth below. He rose up again only to be smashed into the ground once more. As the cycle repeated, he could hear an intense cracking sound as pain spiked in his entire being.

After what felt like an eternity, Blitz was let go and thrown down to the ground. Suicune then used his crystal summon a huge ball of water, which then launched brutally down onto the rodent.

"This is why you should have simply surrendered." Suicune was about to walk away once more when a huge blast of fire was launched at him, smashing into his side.

He tanked the attack, not even moving the slightest of distances. He looked to the attacker. Vix, who, despite her quaking feet, had a deep-rooted gaze of hatred in her eyes.

"Have I not told you that you are in a fight you cannot win? Why do you resist, even with how I have shown you how quickly you will fall."

His gaze sharpened, chilling Vix to the very core of her being.

"No matter. You two were only a minor inconvenience." A familiar ball of water formed and then fired at Vix.

A large cloud of steam surrounded the impact sight. Not wanting to waste any more time, Suicune made a quick dash around it, kicking up winds to blow the steam away. He had a subdued reaction when he saw that his target was still standing. She had cast a Light Screen. It was cracked and dripped water as steam radiated off of it, but it still held up. She took a deep breath.

"LEAVE THIS PLACE RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR ON ARCEUS THAT I WILL DESTROY BOTH OF YOU!" She screamed.

"You dare try to command us!? We are above you, you have no right to try and give us orders!" Carne screamed back, as he reared his arm and struck Vix upside the head, sending her a distance away.

She got up quickly and then launched a pillar of fire at the dragon. It was quickly extinguished by Suicune.

"Enough! I have had enough of you!" He turned towards Blitz, who lay motionless on the floor. A large, razor-sharp icicle formed in the air and was aimed at him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Vix screamed. Her eyes began to glow a piercing blue. She flipped her stick and pointed it towards the two. It let loose a massive blast of psychic energy at the two. The icicle shattered as it hit them. Carne flinched, but Suicune simply walked towards her, wading through the psychic energy. As he neared, she tried putting more intensity on the stick. He was right in front of her as one of his tendrils wrapped around the stick, cutting off her attack. He cast it aside before ramming his head into Vix and then stomping on her stomach with his hind leg.

"You're foolish. The both of you."

He stepped off of her, leaving multiple broken bones in his wake.

"I do believe we're done here, Carne. Let's head back."

"Of course."

The two sped off, leaving the unconscious Blitz and Vix to die in the fields.

* * *

"Horrible. This is simply tragic."

A figure was walking through the ruins of Tellur Town, surveying the destruction. She was looking for possible survivors in the most hardly hit areas, but the search was coming up empty. She was disgusted at how much the community had been destroyed. By now, she should have been desensitized to the sight of death and destruction, but she still couldn't bear to see it all.

No survivors turned up, whoever attacked had done a horribly good job at eradicating all life they could.

"Another failed rescue." She mused. She left through the northern side of the town, towards the plains.

She noticed something strange in the grass. Squinting her eyes, she was able to make out two figures. Gasping, she rushed toward them.

They were a Pikachu and a Braixen, they were brutally attacked, no doubt by those who had destroyed the town. She checked their vitals, they were both still alive, just unconscious.

With her psychic powers, she lifted the pair up and carefully removed them from the scene.


	2. Journey's Beginning

Blitz's head felt like it had been split open. He instinctively tried to rub his temple but found that his arm was incredibly painful to move.

Fully recovering from unconsciousness, he opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed. Its soft white sheet comforted him, if only for a moment. He quickly remembered the events of yesterday. Tellur Town had been attacked, and he faced off against a Garchomp and Suicune with…

Vix! Despite the pain, he looked around and spotted Vix on a similar bed to his side. He tried to sit up to get over to her but cried out in pain.

"Oh! Please, don't get up yet." He spotted a Gardevoir quickly stepping towards him. She motioned him to lay back down. "Don't worry, I will heal you and your friend in a moment. It will just take a small time to prepare." Blitz was going to talk but found it hard. "Your friend is alive, don't worry." This reassured Blitz somewhat.

He watched as the humanoid walked back to her table. She flipped through the pages of a book for a moment before rushing back over. "I'll heal your friend first, she'll need it." She raised her hands and Blitz watched as a bright light formed. Cupping her hands together, the maiden said a short prayer aloud, and watched as the light circled above Vix. After a moment, almost all of the noticeable injuries on her body had vanished. The Gardevoir looked her over before confirming that she had been healed. She then turned and repeated the process on Blitz. After, he tried moving his arm, and found that the pain was almost non-existent now, aside from a mild soreness.

He sat up, and was handed a small bowl of water. He took a sip and thanked her.

"Um… if you don't mind, where am I?" He asked.

"You're at my house. I live alone in the plains of Ferrum. I was going through Tellur Town to look for survivors, and I found you and your friend. Thank Arceus I found you when I did, who knows what could have happened if I hadn't."

Blitz was timid, he was still shaken by the attack on Tellur Town. His mind warped back to when the town was attacked. All the screams of terror, the bodies lining the streets, and the destruction caused by Carne, that Garchomp. Now that he knew there were Pokémon who wanted to kill humans, who knows what could happen next. Tellur Town was small, and its destruction no doubt would have a huge impact on Ferrum. What of larger cities like Old Ferrum Town? Or even worse, Neos City? With Pokémon that powerful working together, and possibly even more with them, who knows what kind of havoc they could wreak?

He hadn't realized he had been silent the entire time until the Gardevoir asked "Are you okay?"

He looked up at her. Her expression was filled with worry for him and Vix. He could tell, just from that one glance, all about her compassion for others.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just… a little shaken up after yesterday, that's all."

"Mm, I understand. Many people in situations like yours are like that."

"Wait, 'Many people?' Do you do this often?"

"Yes, I do. I was used as a search-and-rescue Pokémon when I was living with my trainer. I use my time to rescue people and Pokémon in similar situations now."

"You have a trainer?"

"Well, I used to."

"How come you're not with 'em anymore?"

"I'd… rather not say."

"Oh, sorry." Blitz quickly realized his mistake in pressing the question and decided to change the topic. "So, where are we in the plains right now, anyways?"

"We're around the mountains and forests, in-between Old Ferrum Town and Tellur Town."

Blitz looked out the window to the other side, he could spot a large, daunting mountain that loomed over the grassy expanse. It seemed like this Gardevoir was truly alone, living away from everyone else.

"Do you live alone?"

She nodded her head. "I have ever since I left Neos City a long while ago. Wild Pokemon and sometimes trainers come by on occasion, and I'm here to see that they can make it through whatever journeys they may be on." She started to gaze out the window as well, looking entranced by the beauty in the simplicity of the plains. "I haven't quite gotten out of my rescuing habits, and if I hear of anything big happening that's caused a lot of problems, I usually travel to try and find any survivors others might have missed."

Blitz nodded. "That's… very noble of you."

She simply nodded as well, seeming disengaged to the praise.

"Um, by the way, what's your name?"

"Mayari, or at least that's the name my trainer gave me. What about yours?"

"Blitz, it's the name I got from my trainer also."

"You have a trainer as well?"

"Well, I did but…"

"Something happened to him yesterday, didn't it?"

"Well, the thing is that I don't _know_. I didn't see him die in the attack, he could be anywhere, you know?"

"I understand. There's a chance he might have escaped. He may be still alive."

"Really?"

"I don't know for certain, but there's always a chance for anything to happen, with how our world is."

With this new information, Blitz was suddenly hopeful again. Maybe he could salvage one more thing near and dear to him out of the disaster. If his trainer was out there, somewhere in Ferrum, he'd need to find him.

"I'm going to find him." He said flatly.

Mayari was surprised at how direct he was, how sure he sounded. "You must really be close to your trainer."

Blitz nodded his head. "Yep, he's been my buddy since I was a Pichu, straight outta the egg."

She thought about it for a moment. It was surprising, to her at least, to see a Pokémon so dedicated to its trainer. Gardevoir were normally like that, but Mayari had a few… barriers to fully trusting trainers. A thought crossed her mind. "If you're planning on traveling the entire Ferrum region looking for him, you're going to need some help."

"Yeah, 'course I'm gonna. That's why I got Vix with me, her and I are a great team."

Mayari looked at the fox resting behind her. Even with just having met them, she could tell that the two were very close as well. However, their injuries showed that they weren't invincible together. The two must've fought against who or what destroyed Tellur Town and lost. They'd have a long way to go, and would certainly take a long time to fully reach that way's end.

"You two have each other, and that is certainly a good thing." Blitz grinned, proud of his friendship with Vix. "However, and I apologize to bring this up, but your experiences yesterday show that, while you two are great together, you're not invincible."

"What do you suggest then, huh?" Blitz, admittedly, felt a bit insulted, even if it was true.

"I suggest that you find more allies to accompany you two. There is strength in numbers, I can assure you. It's the same reason why trainers catch as many Pokémon as is allowed for use in battles."

"Well if that's your suggestion, where do you suggest we go to get some allies, then?"

"You needn't look anywhere right now, as your new ally is right before you." She said without hesitation."

"Wait, hold up. You wanna join us?"

"Yes. I believe that traveling with you to find your trainer will give me a better understanding about the relations between trainer and Pokémon." He eyed her suspiciously, trying in vain to read her expression. She was as blank as her skin was white. "I can understand your suspicions. Not every day do you have a person you just met want to go on big adventures with you. However, I hope you can see past those suspicions and see that I am genuine in my desires. I would never wish to bring harm to two already wounded and young Pokémon."

He couldn't tell what it was, but it did feel overwhelmingly like she was being honest. Perhaps it was the softness in her voice. Or her sympathetically gorgeous looks. He just didn't know.

He sighed. "I guess you can join us, you don't seem like the type to be a turncoat."

Mayari brightened up. "Many of my thanks go to you. I cannot express my gratitude enough."

"Hey, I think saving my life is thanks enough." He took another sip of the water.

"Shall I start packing my items?"

He quickly slapped a hand to his mouth to keep himself from spitting his drink out. "Wait, you want to leave _today_!?"

She nodded blankly. "Is there something wrong?"

"W-Well, no, I guess not. It's just that I thought you'd wait at least a day."

"There's a problem with that."

"What is it?"

' _We're being watched._ ' Her eyes sparkled purple for a moment as her voice resounded in his mind. He looked at her in confusion. Apparently reading his mind, she nodded.

Looking around, he scooted closer to the window and gazed out, taking in as many details as possible.

"I don't see anyone-" He quickly drew in his breath as he saw it. Two blurry figures standing in the distance. He turned from the window and looked at Mayari, who had already begun setting up supplies and putting them in a dainty picnic basket.

"Wake up your friend and get your bandages off, because we're going to be leaving soon."

Blitz ripped his wrappings off of him quickly and went to get Vix up.

* * *

The three were done packing moments later. Mayari had cooked food packaged up for them, their travel was going to take a while, and they would need it.

Rapidly double checking everything, Mayari placed a large sun hat atop her head. "Are you two ready to go?" Blitz and Vix nodded their heads. She took a deep breath. "Okay." She opened the door, and the three were off.

* * *

It was hard to keep their eyes away from where the two figures had been. Until they were out of sight, they remained standing atop a distant hill. Vix could have sworn she saw their heads following them. She was probably right.

"So, Mayari, where are we headed?"

"I have a friend in Old Ferrum Town that could help us in the search. He's a trained fighter and used to work on the search and rescue team with me."

"How long is it gonna take for us to get there?" Vix asked.

"At our pace we'll get there sometime... late tomorrow."

They were silent for a moment before Vix spoke once more.

"So, Mayari, tell us about your friend in Old Ferrum."

"He's been a Ferrum League competitor for a while after he and his trainer retired from search and rescue."

"Has he won anything?" Asked Blitz, suddenly intrigued.

"He's made it to Semi-Finals before, but hasn't won a tournament yet. But I know he's going to try once more this year."

Blitz felt envious, he wanted to join the Ferrum League, but with what had happened that wasn't going to be possible.

' _Maybe after this is over.'_

A hand shot out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"…They're ahead." Said Mayari.

Blitz and Vix both looked forward, into the wide expanse of the plains. There they saw the two figures from before, and they were moving towards them.

Blitz could now make them out clearly, one was a Blaziken and the other a Weavile. They were clearly not from the plains, as the Pokemon that were local around here weren't related to either of them.

There wasn't many options to avoid them, there wasn't any Forest to hide in. They would be forced into meeting the two directly.

The three held their position as the two stalkers neared. Once they were close enough they began to call out to the trio.

"You three! Over there! Stay where you are!" Called the Blaziken.

They were right upon them, the Weavile initiated a conversation. "What're you all up to in the plains?"

"I could say the same to you two. There's nothing of interest here, so I don't know why you two would be here either."

"What've you got in there?" Asked the Weavile, eyeing Mayari's basket.

"Just food. We do not intend to share."

"Food, eh? Were you all just out here pickin' berries or somethin'?"

Vix quickly conjured up an excuse. "Yes, actually. We were running out of them and we needed to get more."

Blitz was staring at the Blaziken, who occasionally glanced back. Something about him, and the Weavile too, rubbed him the wrong way. Mayari and Vix obviously felt the same. He watched as the Blaziken casually put his hands behind his back, hiding them from the three. The conversation between the Weavile and his two partners droned out as he focused on the fiery bird.

"You keep sayin' that, but I ain't believin' that all you three did was pick berries. Besides, there ain't a house anywhere near where yer headed."

"I'm sorry, but we really need to be going." Mayari said, trying to kill the conversation before it got big.

The three stepped past the Blaziken and Weavile and continued on their way.

The Weavile bumped the Blaziken's leg with her elbow. He silently nodded.

Blitz looked back just in time to see two huge jets of fire blast out from the Blaziken's wrists. He threw a punch, and his arm seemed to extend farther than it should have towards Mayari.

Springing into action, Blitz slashed his tail into the Blaziken's face, knocking him back.

"Blitz, what the heck're you doing!?" Cried Vix.

"He tried to attack us! Didn't you see him try punching you, Mayari!?"

Mayari nodded and then quickly dropped her basket. Reluctantly, Vix pulled out her stick, setting it ablaze.

The Blaziken kicked Blitz off and readied himself. The Weavile did the same and sharpened her claws.

"That's how you wanna play, huh? Let's rock then!"

Vix quickly shot two blasts of fire at the Weavile, knowing her advantage. She quickly jumped out of the way of both, with the Blaziken countering by kicking Vix's side. Mayari retaliated by slapping him across the face twice, her hand covered in psychic energy, then knocking him away with an uppercut, shooting psychic energy from the ground. He recovered in mid-air and released two strong kicks, shooting out flames at them.

"Light Screen!" Vix cast up the shield, which dispersed the flames. She launched it at the Blaziken, and she and Mayari jumped at him.

The Weavile slashed at Blitz with her claws and Blitz threw multiple punches, kicks, and tail whacks at her. They both dodged each other's attacks. Blitz attempted to sweep his tail under her, but took to the air to avoid it. Blitz readied to attack her as she came down, but her fall was suddenly stopped by a huge ice block that formed beneath her, with icicles hanging from its underside.

"Icicle Crash!" She jumped back up, kicking it downwards. The ice shattered, and Blitz flinched from the particles of ice that slashed at him. Blitz guarded as she ran in, but she quickly ran right behind him, catching him off guard. She started slashing him multiple times with her claws, and upper cutting him into the air.

"ELECTRO BALL!" He generated a large ball of electricity on his tail, then flipped around and flung it at his attacker. She threw a huge ice shard from her claw, which flew right through the ball at Blitz. He quickly smashed it to pieces with an iron-coated tail. Rolling through the air at his opponent, he smashed his tail into her head. She impacted the ground, but quickly flipped back up. Blitz dove at her.

Blaziken kicked at Mayari, who blocked and spun him around her with psychic energy. She slammed him into the ground. He jumped up and upper cutted her into the air, his fist glowing a light blue.

"WATATATATATATATA!" He cried as he unleashed a flurry of lightning-fast kicks upon her. "WATAAAAA!" He flipped around and delivered a final powerful kick, launching Mayari to the ground. "BRAVE BIRD!" Huge wings of fire sprouted from his back as he began diving towards her.

He was suddenly wrangled down to the ground by something wrapped up around his leg. Vix had conjured up a flame-whip, and used it to rapidly attack him, flailing it around and cutting him in multiple places. Mayari got up and then fired a bright, pink blast at him, knocking him away.

He got up once more. He drew in air and then blasted a huge wave of flames onto his legs. He started moved faster than ever, speeding towards the two in a blink of an eye. He started by kicking Vix's twig out of her hand, he then rapidly kicked her. He jumped up and finished off by dropkicking her into Mayari, who was knocked down.

Mayari quickly formed a protective bubble around her and Vix. The Blaziken kicked and punched it exceedingly fast, cracking it in multiple places. Mayari placed her hands together, and started to charge up a powerful psychic blast.

Blitz had gotten a hold of the Weavile and held her in a chokehold. He electrocuted her as she struggled to tear away from him. She finally wriggled herself away and slashed him in the back. She jumped on him and began stomping on his spine, making sure to put pressure on where she had cut him up just moments before. Blitz wailed in pain. He tried getting up, but was constantly stopped by being pushed back into the ground.

He charged up his cheeks, and then surrounded both of them in a huge bubble of electricity. The Weavile screamed in agony as she was electrocuted. Through the pain, she managed to start slashing violently into Blitz. Even if he was hurting her, she would kill him before he could do the same. He quickly rolled over then kicked her away from him.

"Moonblast!" Mayari shouted as she fired the beam of psychic energy. It broke through her barrier and slammed into the Blaziken.

Vix ran over and recovered her stick. She then ran up and kicked the Blaziken, whacked him with her stick, and then twirled around and gave him another hefty hit. He staggered as his stance straightened out. Mayari responded by taking ahold of him. She struck him in the back with a fierce psychic jab.

"CROSS PSYTHE!" She called as four waves of psychic energy launched themselves into him.

Noticing that her partner was in trouble, the Weavile rushed over and swung at Mayari, her claw covered in a poison she had spat out.

"Poison Jab!" Her claw dug itself into Mayari's side. She shouted in pain, but then brought out her hand and blasted the Weavile in the face with another bright pink blast. The Weavile pulled her claw out and was launched away.

Blitz quickly ran up and delivered two kicks into the Weavile's back launching her back towards Mayari once more. She was knocked back and forth between the two multiple times. Finally, Mayari grabbed the Weavile by her throat and chucked her up. She generated a bright pink twister, throwing the Weavile all around the place.

She rose up through the fierce winds, and grabbed the Weavile's foot. She spun her around, and then threw her out of the tornado. The Weavile blasted downwards, hard enough to cause the ground to rumble.

Vix conjured up her flame-whip once more, and wrangled it around the Blaziken. She smashed him against the ground multiple times.

"Hey Blitz! Catch!" She said as she threw him towards her partner.

Blitz's electricity ran wild, and he ran across the fields to meet his target half-way. He jumped up and jolted around the air at speeds incomprehensible.

"ELECTRIC SKULL BASH!" He shouted as he delivered a fierce head-butt to the Blaziken.

The Weavile struggled to get up. She leaned on an elbow and shook her head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Blaziken as he catapulted and smashed straight into her.

Blitz, Vix, and Mayari stood over their defeated opponents, ready to beat them again if need be.

The Weavile flipped up, sliding the Blaziken off of her.

"RRRGH! FINE! You guys win! None of you are worth as much trouble as you are! But I swear that the next time we meet, I'm gonna tear your insides out!" She kicked the Blaziken in the face to get him up, and the two walked off, with the Weavile showing them a vulgar hand gesture.

Mayari picked up her basket, still in perfect condition, and straightened her hat back up. The three were back on their way to Old Ferrum Town.

* * *

Night had fallen and the sky was enveloped in inky blackness. Blitz was watching the night sky, gazing at the stars glowing in the sky.

"I guess we're really on an adventure now, huh?" Asked Vix.

"Hm?"

"You heard what I said. Don't you remember how we always wanted to go on adventures when we were younger?"

Blitz chuckled at those memories. He didn't think he'd ever remember how he always wanted to be a hero as a Pichu.

"Yeah, I guess so." He turned his gaze to the small campfire Vix had started. "Hey, Vix?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think those two we fought today were with that Suicune and Garchomp?"

"Who knows? They could be, or they could've just been trying to steal our food."

"Iunno, if they wanted to steal food, couldn't they had just stolen from wherever they're from? Seems kinda stupid to go all the way out here to steal someone's food."

"I guess you're right. Honestly, I also think they're with those two." She said, proceeding to yawn loudly. "Well, I'm gonna be off to sleep. G'night Blitz." She immediately flopped over, lying down on the grass, and went to sleep.

Scratching the back of his ear, Blitz looked back up to the stars. He didn't know what this new adventure had in store for him, Vix, or Mayari. All he knew was that it's how things were going to be from now on. He didn't know how long it would take, but one thing was certain. No matter the time, he'd find out what happened his trainer, no matter where he had ended up.

* * *

 **Hey there, readers! I'm the author, and I just want to say thanks for reading this chapter!**

 **With the release of Pokken coming today with the posting of this chapter, I'm going to need a bit more time to get the next chapter out, as I'm going to be playing that game as much as I can.**

 **Along with this, readers of my Splatoon story are gonna have to wait a bit for chapter 2 to come out for that story as well. Sorry for making you guys wait like this, especially with how rocky the situation on my Splatoon story has been.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. The Need for Transport

"Hey, Mayari? We've been walking for the entire day now, the sun's almost gone down."

"Yes, it is indeed going to set soon."

"Are we anywhere near Old Ferrum Town? You said we'd get there sometime late today."

"I can assure you that we are approaching Old Ferrum Town, we should get there soon."

"Are we really? What defines 'soon'?"

The three approached the top of a hill and Blitz's words were answered as they were greeted with their destination, lying at the bottom of the hill. Illuminated by various street lamps, the lights of buildings, and multiple vehicles was Old Ferrum Town.

"That defines soon."

* * *

They walked through the streets of the old town. Blitz and Vix were fascinated by just how dense the place seemed. Sure, they'd seen big cities before, but only in photos. Actually being in those large areas was a different ordeal. Tellur Town was nowhere near as dense or as big as Old Ferrum. Heck, the town expanded into the surrounding hills.

Blitz and Vix felt weird walking around the town just with Mayari. Their trainers weren't with them, and they had a sinking fear that some other trainers might try to catch them. Vix was sure that she caught some glances by trainers and Blitz swore that he saw one looking for spare Pokéballs.

"There is no need to worry, you two. The people here know me and wouldn't dare to try and catch me or anybody with me." Mayari calmed them down.

"So, Mayari, where is the friend of yours?"

"He should be somewhere ahead, I know that. He is usually somewhere around the clock tower."

Arriving at said tower, Mayari surveyed the area. She sighed, disappointed. "Nowhere around here, as it seems." She looked around some more. "Stay here, I'll go ask around and see if anyone has seen him."

Blitz and Vix took a seat on a bench standing in front of the town's fountain. Looking around, Blitz felt mesmerized by the lights around the town, having never seen such a view up close before. So mesmerized, in fact, that he barely even noticed Vix tapping his arm.

"Blitz!" She said in a hushed voice, snapping him back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"Look." She pointed to one of the roads that branched off from the main plaza. There, he saw their attackers from a day earlier. The Blaziken and Weavile they met in the plains. They were talking to various other Pokemon that roamed the streets. There was no doubt that they were looking for them. The two got up and kept away from the two, hoping to make sure that they wouldn't be noticed.

"Oh, him? Why, I saw him take off to Phos Volcano just the other day. Said that he had some sort of business to attend to over there."

"Phos Volcano? I know that he likes to train there, but what 'business' could he have?" Mayari thanked the Swellow and walked off, tapping her chin. She came across Blitz and Vix.

"Mayari, we have a problem. The two from the plains are here." Blitz said, nodding his head in the duo's direction.

"So we're not safe from them even in Old Ferrum…" She looked to the mountains, where Phos Volcano rose to the skies. "I fear that the ones who destroyed your town are going to attack this one as well."

"Did you get any info on your friend?" Asked Vix.

"He's apparently gone to Phos Volcano for something important."

"Phos Volcano? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes, but he's in his element there. It's a common training spot for him. He'll be there for weeks at a time." She put her hand to her chin in thought. "Getting there on foot will take too long, and another attack could easily happen by then. We're going to need some form of transportation."

She looked around, before spotting a trainer riding on the back of a Gogoat. "That's it. A Gogoat will surely get us there quickly."

"Uh, I'm sure it will, but where are we going to find one?"

"I know exactly where we can get one."

* * *

Most of the town had retired to their beds for the night. The streets were mostly empty. However, the three were a ways away from the main part of the town, in the hills that it extended into.

"Mayari, are you sure this is okay?"

"We are going to return it once we are done, I don't see what's wrong with it."

"Except, you know, the stealing part."

Mayari's plan was surely going to get them into deep trouble. They were going to steal a Gogoat from one of the ranches that resided in the community to get to Phos Volcano. Sure, it was going to work, but neither Blitz nor Vix felt right about it.

"Shh, there they are." Mayari gestured forward. Ahead was a ranch full of sleeping Gogoat and Skiddo. The three made their way towards them. Mayari and Vix hopped over the fence while Blitz crawled underneath.

Approaching one of the Gogoat, Mayari used her psychic powers to wake it up quietly.

"Mm? Wuhzzat? Who's there?"

"Shh. Listen, I'm sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night, but we need to get to Phos Volcano. Can you help us?"

He stood up fully, standing taller than even Mayari. After yawning he eyed the three. "Phos Volcano, hm? Is there anything in it for me?"

"I can supply home-made food for you along the way, and you will receive the biggest portions of it."

He blinked and continued to stare at Mayari in the eye. Feeling a bit unsure about her offer, she continued. "I can also supply-"

"I'll do it."

"Huh?"

"I said I'll do it." He bent down. "Hop on."

"Thank you very much."

"I expect you to hold up your end of the deal."

"Of course. But, if I may ask, what is your name?"

"Archie, now hold on."

Mayari grasped his horns, Vix held onto her waist, and Blitz did his best to wrap his short arms around Vix's waist.

Archie reared up, nearly launching everyone off its back. Mayari was the only one who held her grip on him, while Vix struggled to hold on, and Blitz almost flew completely off, grabbing onto Vix's tail to save himself.

"Tail! Tail! Tail!" Vix yelled in pain until their ride ran off. Blitz plopped back down on Archie's back and grabbed ahold of Vix again. He cringed a bit when he saw clumps of red fur in his hand.

Archie ran straight for the fence. The three braced themselves as he vaulted cleanly over it, sticking a perfect landing.

"Woohoo-hoo-hoo! This is great!" Mayari cried in a sudden, and startling burst of excitement.

As Archie sped down the hill of his home he gained incredible speed. The wind blew with such force that Blitz and Vix were finding it hard to breathe without getting air blown forcefully into their lungs. Mayari, however, was having no trouble at all.

"This is the most fun I've ever had!" She cried as Archie gained more and more speed, racing them through Old Ferrum Town.

* * *

Archie sped through Old Ferrum Town, carelessly knocking about multiple things around the streets and just barely avoiding the occasional civillians.

"Are you sure this is safe, Mayari!?" Yelled Vix.

"Of course, I've used Gogoat to travel to Phos Volcano multiple times before."

"That's not what I'm worried about- AH!" All four of them ducked underneath a sudden street sign. One of Archie's horns knocked into it and cleanly dented it, making it look like it was reeling from being punched in the gut. "Isn't that considered vandalism!?"

"Don't worry, we're Pokémon, it's not like we're gonna get fined for it!" Reassured Blitz.

Almost immediately Archie plowed straight through a huge set of tables and chairs that sat right outside a coffee shop. One table even flew and crashed straight through one of its windows.

" _That_ might be bad…" Said Blitz.

* * *

After a few more dented street signs and kicked over restaurant tables, they were out of Old Ferrum Town. Archie was able to slow down, just a bit, not needing to get out of a town as quickly as possible.

"You know, when we're NOT going at a hundred miles per hour, it's actually kinda nice taking a ride like this."

Archie grunted and bucked to make Vix's seating on him was unsteady. She yelped and clung to his back.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I was hired to care about your complaints. I was only hired to get you to Phos Volcano. Don't mean I gotta be careful about it."

Vix seethed, but left the situation alone. She just made a small groan and left it at that.

"He's not wrong." Said Blitz, who was now sitting between Vix and Mayari.

"I don't know about you two, but, if I may be truthful, I think I made the correct choice in joining you two." Mayari said, trying to idly start chatter.

"You think so?"

"Yes, very much so. It may be too early in our adventure to tell, but I believe that this will be a great experience, for all of us."

Blitz and Vix both glanced at each other, before turning their eyes to where Mayari was looking as well. The Moon.

It shimmered in the night sky like a light dropped into an endless sea. Looking up at it, Vix couldn't help but wonder. Was what Mayari said really true?

Her and Blitz had always been friends, ever since they first met. But Vix had the sinking suspicion that this journey was going to put that friendship to the test. A truly brutal test at that.

She could only hope that it would survive.


End file.
